


Professor Next Door

by rebelise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Obsession, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism, rey is barely of age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelise/pseuds/rebelise
Summary: Ben has a crush on the girl living in the apartment next door. But matters get complicated when he walks into his lecture hall and makes a startling discovery.





	Professor Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> My first *mild* foray into darkfic. I'm considering this my method of easing into that genre of fanfiction. Eventually I wanna write a fic about Ben as a priest, because #priestkink....but right now, this is what I'm gonna start with. Leave a comment or kudos below to let me know what you think!

Ben hates the restriction of a list. But in this case, he’ll make an exception. Because he needs to _not_ walk into class and feel his dick twitch when he casually glances towards the front row that’s level with where he’s standing. Towards Miss Niima, his student.

Towards Rey, his neighbor.

The first reason he should _never_ touch her: she’s his _fucking student_.

Second reason: She’s only barely legal—just turned eighteen, he remembers her telling him, hazel eyes crinkling in a dizzying smile as she trots to her apartment door. He doesn’t even remember why she told him—did he ask her? Because, well, he’s that transparent?

He doesn’t know.

Third reason: there is no third reason. Those two reasons alone should be enough. But they’re not. Because he starts breathing shallowly the moment, he steps through the door of his lecture hall, every Tuesday and Thursday at 11 am, and Rey’s always there, in the front, her chin propped on her hand as she attentively takes notes. She’s such a good student.

The first morning he walked in, bulging laptop bag on one shoulder, a stack of notes under his other arm, he nearly dropped the coffee he was carrying. Because, well, there sat that skinny girl who he watched move in last week. She sat in the front row, and as he mindlessly set his bag down, she was busily unloading her notebook and pencils, her silky brown hair tumbling about her shoulders. He kept peeking out his window to watch her carry boxes up the stairs into the place next door—it’s not the nicest in the area, by far, but it’s close to the school and he likes the park that’s between the apartment and the campus. She looked so young that August afternoon, and she seems even more so now that he knows how old she is, now that she’s sitting in his classroom as a Freshman student.

Right, she’d told him because her roommate brought balloons for her birthday right before school started. Right before all his hopes were crushed.

Hux would laugh his ass off. But Hux relocated to a different university, so he’s not here to judge, to judge Ben for getting a crush on his neighbor-student.

Not here to witness him get hot and hard in front of a lecture-hall full of students and be forced to face the whiteboard to avoid giving himself away.

Rey is thin and boyish, and she sits in her front seat like a boy, legs spread, even on the days she wears tiny shorts or a skirt. And up against the whiteboard, Ben’s eyes always find the sliver of her panties between her thighs when she’s wearing a skirt, or other days the seam of her shorts or jeans.

It’s almost a joke, really. How hard he gets for her. Nobody else does this to him. He tells himself it’s just because she’s off limits now—because the first crush he’s had in _years_ is taboo. And anyways, it’s under control. He knows it’ll never go anywhere. Doesn’t mean he can’t admire. Admire the lean muscles of her legs or the miles of freckled fair skin, or the curve of her spine as she pulls her backpack on after class. Sometimes, if he gets to class early enough, he can catch her removing her bag, and sometimes, her shirt will ride up, revealing a sliver of bare skin—more bare skin, ripple of toned abdomens, subtle rise of her stomach and the flare of her hips, hipbones more prominent than healthy. No, she’s not some girl he could pick up at a bar.

She’s his _student_ and she lives no more than ten feet away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi to me on tumblr!](https://rebelise.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
